Love Rage
by dark-spider-flame
Summary: Final Chpater. Kai has never had a problem hiding his emotions. But when he falls for two different people who happen to fall for him. He must choose whom he loves more. (Pairings not decided. Either a kaixtal or a kaixhil not sure yet)
1. Problems Stir

**LOVE RAGE**

**Summery: ****Kai has never had a problem hiding his emotions. But when he falls for two different people who happen to fall for him. He must choose whom he loves more. ((Pairings not decided. Either a kaixtal or a kaixhil not sure yet) rating may go up)**

Flame: Yeah another fic. These just come into my head. Well I hope people read it and like it. But I wont know unless I get reviews. So r&r.

**Chapter 1: Problems Stir**

She sat in the doorway that leads onto the porch. She had been thinking about him again.

Flashback

"TYSON" Hilary screamed.

"What?" Tyson asked shock before bolting out the door.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident," Tyson yelled over his shoulder to a fuming Hilary.

"You're the accident," She screamed in return as she took off after him. Hilary continued to chase Tyson until…

"Oomph" Tyson said as he crashed into the floor making Hilary stop as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Kai asked glaring at the fallen boy.

"I was just about to kill Tyson" Hilary answered him.

"Why, what happened?" Rei asked as he stood behind Kai.

"He walked in on me while I was taking a shower" Hilary said angrily.

Rei was just about to laugh but stopped when he noticed Kai's glare. Hilary sat down next to Tyson. She was about to slap him when she saw an arm grab Tyson and drag him outside. It was Kai. She didn't know what he was going to do but when she saw Rei trying to hold back his laughter she got up to watch. It was then that she saw Tyson being thrown into the pond by a pissed off Kai while the others busted out laughing. Kai came back inside and stood before her.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked concerned.

"Yeah I-I'm ok now" Hilary replied feeling her cheeks heat up as she stared into Kais crimson orbs. Kai looked at her suspiciously but shrugged it off and walked away.

"Hey Kai, wait up!" Rei called running after Kai.

Hilary stared at the two retreating forms it was then that she realized that she had just fallen for her silent captain.

End Flashback

He had been gone all night again. This makes three days in a row. But each time she asks him about it he tells her to mind her own.

"Hey Hilary" Max said coming up to stand beside her.

"Don't worry, Kai will come back." Max continued trying to lighten her mood.

"I know" Hilary whispered as a tear streaks her face.

"Lets get some rest. If he's not back by morning the whole team will go looking for him." Max said getting a smile in return.

With Kai

Kai was walking slowly towards the dojo. He had just gotten back from Tala's and he hurt pretty badly. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. The two captains had gotten into a fight and ended up using their fists to solve it. Kai was now looking at the dojo but he was thinking about earlier.

Flashback

Ding… "Come on in Kai" Tala said seductively.

"Ok now what the hell is going on?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"We need our team to be friends like us." Tala said as if the earlier phone conversation never happened.

Flashback

Ring…Ring…Ring… "I'll get it" Tyson squealed

"Hello" Tyson continued

"I need to speak with Kai," The unknown voice said

"Kai its for you but I don't know who it is" Tyson yelled.

"Hello" Kai said coolly

"Kai" The unknown voice started

"What do you want Tala" Kai interrupted

"To talk. Come to my place so it can be privet" Tala began

"What do you want Tala" Kai interrupted. He didn't want to deal with Tala right now he still needed to train his team.

"To settle our teams differences," Tala said before hanging up.

End Flashback

Start Flashback again

"Remember?" Tala asked

"TALA I KNOW THAT'S NOT THE ONLY REASON YOU CALLED ME HERE" Kai yelled angrily.

"Your right" Tala said calmly before quickly pining Kai against the wall.

He placed a kiss on Kais lips before moving to his jaw line and then to his neck. Kai moaned under Tala's touch Tala smirked what he heard. As Kai moaned he could feel his body burn with desire, and his breathing quicken. He knew he had to stop but he didn't want to. He felt himself being pulled to the ground and when he looked up he realized that Tala no longer had his shirt on. He was about to ask when he had taken it off but his thoughts were interrupted as Tala pulled his own shirt off and started placing gentle kisses on his chest, moving down to his stomach, and started sucking on his bellybutton while his hands roamed freely over his chest. He was about to go further when he felt Kai's body stiffen and he was roughly shoved to the floor.

Kai managed to shove Tala off him but that didn't help because it only angered Tala and before either of them knew what was going on they were fist fighting. No matter how many times they kicked and punched each other they would always counter the others attack. They were able to get a few hard blows in whether it was by fist or foot. But in the end neither won and they were both exhausted. They ended up fighting each other for about half an hour. After that they found themselves on the ground laughing. As they got up to leave they stopped short the door as Kai turned on his heels and placed a chaste kiss on Tala's lips then leaving.

End Flashback

Kai just stood there staring off into space. He was brought back when Kenny came to the door.

"Kai" where have you been? We've been so worried" Kenny said as Kai brushed past him and entered the dojo going off to sleep.

Morning

Hilary awoke to the sound of Tyson's snoring. As she looked over she saw everyone else except for Kai still sleeping. She was about to panic when she saw him sitting out on the porch outside. She got dressed and went to where he was sitting.

"Hi" She whispered. Kai didn't answer her but she knew he had heard her.

"Where were you last night?" She asked quietly

"None of your business" Kai said bluntly

"Kai" Hilary started. She was a little taken back by his voice but pressed on.

"DROP IT" Kai butted in

However Hilary wasn't about to just give up on her captain. No matter how nervous she was getting around him.

"NO I WONT I WANT NO I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING KAI" Hilary started.

By now they had both raised their voices. But it still wasn't loud enough to wake anyone. Then Hilary said something that shocked Kai.

"I love you"

**A/N: So how'd you like it? I know that it was short but hell if you want more then you can help that part out by reviewing. I haven't decided on the pairings yet but I'm working on it. Plz r&r.**


	2. Shocked

**Love Rage**

Flame: Ok here is the next chappie.

Ariella: Wait what I'm lost.

Faye: Don't worry about it as long as Flame knows what's going on its all good.

Falia: Right anyway. Flame does not own Beyblade and neither do we.

**Chapter 2:Shocked**

Kai sat on the edge of the porch in shock. Had she really just said that?

"What?" Kai asked still in shock.

"I said I love you Kai" Hilary repeated

"But…when?" Kai asked turning to face the brunette

"I guess it was when Tyson walked in on me showering and you dropped him in the pond." Hilary said taking a seat next to Kai.

They both sat in silence staring straight ahead at the empty yard

"Look…I-I don't expect you to say or feel the same thing as me. But I just thought I'd let you know how I felt. Ok?" Hilary said before getting up to leave.

Kai lowered his head and stared at the ground. He had gotten out of his shock awhile ago and was trying to consume all that had just happened. Besides the fact that he and Tala had in a way made out then fought then laughed and now Hilary just confessed her love to him. Kai was really confused.

"_What the hell and I going to do?"_ Kai thought.

Kai knew he had strong feelings toward both teens, but which one had the stronger feelings? He knew he had to sort this out so he decided to take a walk. He walked around in silence. As he passed by a café he decided to get some coffee. As soon as he was done he decided that it was getting late and the team needed to practice. So he headed back to the Dojo. He entered the backyard of the Dojo and saw his team lounging on the porch.

"_I will have to make a decision."_ Kai thought as he walked toward the others.

"Hey ice captain" Tyson shouted when he saw Kai.

"Shut it Tyson" Kai yelled back.

"So what do you want us to do Kai?" Rei intervened trying to stop the approaching argument.

"Max I want you to work on your defense, Rei work on your offense, and Tyson work on not eating so much." Kai said as he smirked at them.

Rei and Max nodded as Tyson glared at Kai.

"What about you Kai?" Max asked

"I need to talk to Hilary" Kai simply replied

"Kenny record their status" Kai continued as he motioned for Hilary to follow him inside.

"Got it Kai" The others except Tyson yelled in unison. Tyson just continued to glare.

Inside

Kai and Hilary walked inside and sat down against the wall. For awhile neither said anything. They just stared at the opposite wall. Hilary was starting to feel a little uncomfortable until Kai finally spoke up.

"Look Hilary I don't know everything about my feelings. I know I have strong feelings for you but that's all I know. I'm still a little confused." Kai said as he looked into Hillary's eyes.

"I understand Kai. I'm sorry if I came on a little strong this morning." Hilary said looking at Kai with a genuine smile.

"It's ok." Kai replied as they stood up.

They stayed like that for a good 10 minutes before they realized that they needed to get back.

They began to walk when Kai bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Hillary's cheek making her stop while Kai walked on and out of sight. As soon as he was gone she touched her cheek and smiled.

Outside

She walked outside and saw Tyson and Kai getting ready for a battle as the others sat on the sidelines. She took a seat next to Kenny as she and the others watched the battle with Kenny keeping notes.

"3-2-1-LET IT RIP" The bladers yelled as they launched their blades.

As they battled on, Kai's blade attacked Tyson's with harsh blows. Tyson had had just about enough as he called forth his bit beast.

"DRAGOON" Tyson yelled as Kai smirked. He wasn't about to let Tyson win and so he did the exact same thing.

"DRANZER" Kai yelled

As Dragoon and Dranzer emerged, their blows on each other got harsher and faster. Until finally…

"DRAGOON STORM ATTACK" Tyson commanded

"DRANZER EVADE, NOW FIRE ARROW" Kai retaliated.

Kai and Tyson battled on but it came to an end as Kai knocked Tyson's blade out of the dish.

"Pathetic" Kai stated calmly.

"It was not." Tyson yelled

"Whatever,I got to go" Kai said as he turned to leave.

"Where to?" Kenny asked

"None of your concern" Kai stated still walking away.

"Forget it chief" Rei said calmly as he walked toward the Dojo's entrance.

"Yeah chief at least we're done with training" Max said continuing what Rei had said.

"RIE I'M HUNGRY" Tyson yelled

"TYSON" The others yelled walking inside.

At Tala's

"TALA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" Kai yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Sheesh Kai. Chill out. What have you come back for more?" Tala snickered.

"Shove it Tala" Kai muttered sharply

"Chill" Tala retorted

"Come on in" Tala continued moving out of the way.

"Tala we need to talk" Kai said as he sat on the couch.

"What talk and no action?" Tala mocked hurt.

"TALA" Kai said sternly

"Ok ok ok" Tala said raising his hands in defense.

"Look Tala I want you to know that I have strong feelings for you but that's all I know. Right now I need to figure out all my feelings so we can't be doing anything with each other like what we were doing last night. OK?" Kai said closing his eyes.

"Ok" Tala said calmly

Kai looked at him in shock but looked away as he felt Tala's eyes gaze holes into him. As his cheeks burned up and turning a light pink.

"Look Kai I have feelings for you as well which is pretty obvious from how I acted. In fact you could probably call it love. I know its not easy for us to tell people how we feel considering where and how we grew up. But if you need to need to figure out your feelings more before you decide anything than I'll wait until you've figured them out." Tala continued when he saw Kai's look.

"Well that was a long speech" Kai smirked as he looked at Tala.

"Thought I'd get out there." Tala replied with an equal smirk playing at his lips.

They stayed in silence for awhile before Kai stood up and told Tala he needed to get going. He gave Tala a kiss on the cheek as he left and headed outside.

Outside

Kai walked the Japanese streets before arriving at Tyson's. He sat down next to the pond and started to think. But his thoughts were soon cut short as it started to pour down a cold rain. He ran inside completely soaked. As he turned the corner Hilary spotted him and handed him a towel.

"Thanks" Kai whispered.

"No problem" Hilary replied in an equal whisper.

They shared a moment of silence before they headed off to bed.

**A/N: Holy crap this is long for me. Well anyway I hope you liked it and will stay tuned for my next chapter with flying turtles and dandelions. JUST KIDDING. Well hopefully you'll review. Cuz it's the only way to get to the next chapter. CYA SOON.**


	3. Fever Fever Accident

**Love Rage**

Ariella: Where is everyone?

Faye: Behind you.

Falia: Where is Flame?

Ariella: No idea.

Flame: I got it! I got it!

Falia, Ariella, Faye: Got what?

Flame: The next chapter

Ariella: This is the next chapter its so short

Faye, Falia: None of us own beyblade don'tcha know.

**Chapter 3: Fever Fever Accident**

Night

It was 12am and Kai was stressing over this whole Tala, Hilary love crisis. He opened his crimson eyes and stared at the ceiling, face dripping in sweat.

"Shit I don't feel good." Kai thought as he got out of bed.

Kai stumbled into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face before slumping to the ground. Kai was just about to fall asleep when the light turned on.

"Kai what are you doing in here?" Hilary asked when she saw Kai.

"Thinking" Kai replied trying to pull off a non-sick look.

Unfortunately it didn't work. Maybe on Tyson, Max, and Kenny it would have but not on Hilary or Rei.

"Oh my god Kai you look awful, and you're burning up." Hilary shouted worriedly as she felt Kai's forehead.

"I'm fine" Kai replied brushing her hand away then leaving and getting into bed.

But before he could Hilary pulled him down and attempted to take his temperature but she shrugged her off, pushed himself up and left for bed.

Hilary frowned as she saw Kai leave. She would have to keep an eye on him. Maybe the others can help.

Morning

"Wake-up morons" Kai yelled

"Just a little longer ok mommy?" Tyson replied sleepily

"Ok but then all the food will be gone" Kai casually replied as the smell of breakfast entered the room.

In an instant the four sleepy teens jumped up and ran to the kitchen where they found Hilary waiting. As Kai took his seat Rei and Hilary noticed him wince.

"Are you alright Kai?" Rei asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine" Kai replied as he began to eat.

Hilary noticed that Kai never brushed Rei's hand away. He always let him keep his hand on him. She knew about Kai and Rei's past and wished she could have that kind of relationship with Kai. But right now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

"I think he has a fever." Hilary said turning to Rei.

"What should we do?" Max piped in when he heard about Kai's fever.

"Leave me alone and do nothing." Kai stated coldly.

"NO WAY KAI." Everyone replied at once.

"I think one of us should watch over Kai while he gets some good old r&r." Rei finished.

"I will" Tyson jumped up.

"Nope sorry Tyson but I'm taking this job. You guys need to train." Hilary stated.

"Good idea Hilary" Kenny replied.

They got up and moved toward Kai.

"COME ON KAI" Everyone shouted as they dragged him to his bed.

"Man how'd you get sick anyway buddy?" Rei asked a struggling Kai

"He came in last night when it was freezing cold plus it was raining." Hilary replied.

"No wonder he's sick." Max stated looking at Kai.

Kai tried arguing that he wasn't sick and that he needed to train but the others weren't buying it. As Kai laid down the others left to train and Hilary left to make him soup. Hilary came back and tried feeding Kai but every time she did he turned his head away.

"I'll be right back." Hilary said as she put the bowl down and walked away.

Kai decided then that he was going to prove he didn't need any help as he downed the bowl of soup.

"KAI REI SAYS YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME" Hilary shouted as she came into the Dojo.

As she stepped into sight she noticed the empty bowl, smiled and went to get more. Kai ate about three bowls before falling asleep. He awoke about two hours later to find Hilary next to him, running her fingers through his hair and softly singing.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, I have to admit you're a pretty good nurse" Kai replied.

Hilary simply blushed but froze when Kai caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She immediately responded and they only broke for air. They stayed like that kissing and breaking for air. They were about to continue when…

"KAI" Tyson yelled.

"Shut it Tyson he's sick." Max scolded.

"Oops sorry. Oh hey Kai how ya feelin buddy?" Tyson asked.

"Better" Kai simply replied.

"Great come on guys you can help me make Kai a treat to get him fully better" Rei stated

"Ok but I get to lick the bowl and spoon when we're done" Max said jumping around like a bunny.

"Oh but I wanted to do that" Tyson whined.

"I better go too" Hilary said turning to Kai

"Ok" Kai replied before giving Hilary another passionate kiss

"_Perhaps we'll end up together after all."_ Hilary thought smiling as she walked away.

"_What have I gotten myself into?" _Kai thought as he laid his head down and fell asleep.

Night

Kai tossed and turned. But no matter what he did he couldn't fall asleep. So he decided to do what he always does when he's stressed out. Take a walk. Luckily his fever had broken a while ago.

Kai was walking down the street when he arrived at a park. The cool night air tickled his nose and he felt more relaxed then he did at the dojo. He sat down by a river and laid on his back looked up at the sky. He couldn't concentrate on anything other then Hilary and Tala. He must have been there for a couple of hours because it was already getting lighter. He decided to head back to the Dojo when he was crossing the street he heard a sound. He looked and saw a bright light coming toward him. The next thing he knew he was on the ground. He tried to get up but when he did he passed out and fell to the ground. Eventually he awoke and decided to go back to the Dojo. He looked around him and his widened before he took off towards the Dojo.

**A/N: Wow I think this is the shortest chapter I've written. Well I hope you liked it and will review sorry it was so late and short. I'll do better next time. Promise. **


	4. Realization and Confusion

**Love Rage**

Flame: OMG I haven't updated this story in so long

Falia: What have you been doing?

Flame: I'm sorry but I've been busy

Ariella: Calm down at least she's got more to write

Faye: None of us own beyblade we only own the stories we write

Ariella: Well we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Falia: Flame what were you thinking when you wrote this.

Flame: Don't know. Well um I gotta go. Bye and enjoy

**Chapter 4: Realization and Confusion**

**Dojo**

It was starting to pour and Kai as he lay on the porch, arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling he couldn't get it out of his head.

"_How could this have happened?"_ He wondered

"_How can I be here now after what happened?"_ Kai continued to wonder

He would have continued thinking if it weren't for _her_. She would come out every so often and check up on him. He could see the worry in her eyes like so many times before.

But as he looked at her she said nothing just gave him a blanket and a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks" Kai whispered

"No problem" Hillary replied with a smile gracing her lips as she turned to leave. But stopped short.

"You know I love you Kai and I don't expect your response right now but just remember that were all here for you" Hillary said as she walked back inside.

"KAI" Kenny screamed

"KAI COME IN HERE THE DEMOLITION BOYS ARE ON TV" Kenny ranted on.

Kai got up and walked inside taking the pillow and blanket with him and discarding it in the sleeping area.

"What's he screaming about?" Kai asked in a board voice

"It's Tala and the Demolition Boys" Max whispered

As Kai looked from the screen and Talas face he got a glimpse of Hilary. But she was different somehow. Then it clicked and he realized why she had gotten so quiet lately.

Was it possible? Kai could only wonder. Then an idea formed in his head and he knew what he had to do what his decision would be. But how could he do this he didn't want anything to go wrong when he told Hilary and Tala his decision. It would happen at the tournament.

"All right enough television the tournament is in less then a week and you guys need some serious training" Kai announced

"Oh come on Kai give us a break" Tyson whined

"You've been on it all day" Kai growled

"Yeah guys lets go" Hilary spoke up

"Hey Kai I'll battle you first" Rei said as they walked outside

As the days pressed on the Blade Breakers trained long and hard. As Hilary cheered. They prepared themselves for the tough teams that will be joining them. They thought about there home town teams, the Demolition Boys, White Tigers, All Stars, along with the Majestics and newer teams.

**Night**

As Kai lay awake he could only think about one thing and it wasn't getting him any sleep.

"_How am I going to do this?"_ Kai wondered

"_Hillary is so sweet but Tala knows me so well" _Kai thought as he stared at ceiling

"I've made my decision" Kai whispered as he sat up.

The Russian laid his head on his pillow and drifted into a blackened sleep.

**Morning**

"Hey Hilary up again making breakfast I see" Max said cheerfully

"Hi Max you hungry?" Hilary replied with a smile

"Yeah Tyson's actually up" Max said confused

"Yeah? He must have smelled my breakfast or Kai threatened him last night before bed." Hilary laughed

"Well anyway are plane leaves in 4 hours so we gotta leave in like two and half hours Kai said" Max continued as he ate

"FOOD" Tyson yelled as he skidded into the kitchen followed by and exhausted Kenny and an angry Kai

"Here you go Tyson" Hillary said as she set the food in front of him

"Thanks Hill." Tyson replied stuffing his face

"Here Kenny dig in" Hilary said with a smile

"Thanks" Kenny said brightly

"Kai, Rei aren't you hungry?" A hungry Tyson asked

"Kai and I already ate" Rei said

"Oh" Tyson said before shoving his food in his mouth

**2 Hours Later**

"LETS GO" Kai yelled at Max, Kenny, and Tyson

Hilary and Rei were already with Kai so they had no reason to get yelled at

"COMING" Max yelled back

All of a sudden 3 figures tumbled down the porch stairs and onto the ground as they laughed it off and agreed not to play tag in the Dojo again.

"Morons" Kai muttered

"Hey come on guys we got your stuff by the bus already" Rei and Hilary said in annoyance.

"Ok were coming" Kenny said still shaky

The ride to the airport was silent as they all tried to conserve their energy. They took the 10:00 flight to Moscow Russia before meeting up with Mr. Dickinson and the other teams. Kai looked around for Tala and immediately saw him with his team. Tala was staring at him while his team had their eyes shut. He was glaring and Kai knew why. It had been a while since he last stopped by to see his friend and Kai knew he would have to tell Tala his decision. How would Tala feel? But then he remembered Hilary. After he told her his decision how would she feel? Well he would soon find out.

**Tournament Building**

"Hilary can I talk to you?" Kai asked in a hushed whisper

"Sure Kai we can slip away quickly" Hilary replied in the same hushed tone

As Kai and Hilary moved away Tala disappeared as he followed. They entered a small room and sat down.

"Hilary there's something I need to tell you" Kai began

"What is it Kai? Is everything ok?"

"Well you see" Kai began

"Yes?" Hilary started

"Its kind of hard to say" Kai continued

"Just tell me Kai" Hillary started but

"Yes Kai do tell" Tala spoke from the shadows.

**A/N: Well I know that was short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Sorry it took so long. Let me know what you thought.**


	5. Ticking Clock

**Love Rage**

Flame: I'm sorry

Falia: Well don't worry about it

Flame: But I need to finish my other stories

Ariella: You'll have time

Faye: None of us own beyblade but you already knew that.

Flame: I'm sorry if this chapter is short. But I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 5: Ticking Clock Room**

"TALA!" Kai gasped in surprise

"What's going on Kai?" Hilary asked

"What's going on is that Kai is mine and only mine" Tala growled

"Shove off, Kai loves me" Hilary defended

"That's a load of crap," Tala mumbled

"It is not it's the truth" Hilary half yelled

"Whatever" Tala mumbled

"Lets let him decide then" Hilary concluded

"Fine" Tala agreed

"WELL KAI" They yelled in unison but Kai was gone

"He's gone," Tala said

"Look what you've done this is all your fault if you had just stayed away" Hilary complained

"Me this is all your fault" Tala replied

"Is not," Hilary said in defense

"STAY AWAY FROM KAI" They yelled at each other

**Hallway**

As Hilary and Tala bickered a lonely figure stood gloomily looking out a window in a hallway of a hotel. Eyes unmoving but tears slowly forming he wished for nothing more then to be free. A moment in time seemed like an eternity of silence until one single sound awoke him.

"KAI" Tyson screamed

"What Tyson" Kai replied

"Rei made dinner and he says you need to come in now" Tyson replied again

_"The time has almost come," _Kai thought as he walked away from the window.

**Blade Breakers Room**

"Thanks Rei this is great" Max said with bright eyes

"I'm glad you like it" Rei replied happily

"Hey guys sorry I'm late but oh Kai I need to" Hilary began but stopped as Kai got up and left

"What's with him?" Tyson asked

"I don't know but I'll go see" Hilary replied

"Kai its Hilary, please come out of the bathroom," Hilary pleaded

No sound came and Hilary was getting desperate. But to no luck. She hadn't been able to get him out, let alone talk to her.

"Kai do you like Tala better then me" Hilary asked

Kai still said nothing. Remaining silent. He knew he was hurting her and no matter how much he loved her he had to do this. Even if it hurts him.

"Alright Kai" Hilary sighed getting up and leaving

"He won't talk to me," Hilary told the other boys

"Let me talk to him" Rei suggested

"I doubt he will" Hilary replied

"Its worth a shot" Rei replied

Rei walked from the Kitchen to the bathroom door and turned the handle. It was unlocked and he slowly stepped in closing the door and locking it behind him. He walked through the thick sheet of mist do to the hot water emitting from the shower.

"Kai?" Rei asked aloud

"What Rei" Kai replied

"Come on Kai tell me what's going on I wont tell I promise" Rei pleaded looking into Kais eyes.

"Fine" Kai hesitated before sighing

**(Sorry readers but I believe it's to early to let you know what's going on but I promise you'll find out soon.)**

After Kai finished telling Rei what had been going on he stood there wide-eyed and speechless. He hadn't been expecting that but he kept his cool.

"So now what Rei?" Kai asked

"I don't know but lets get going to the ceremonial tournament thing" Rei replied

"Sure" Kai replied

As the two blader's walked out the rest of the team met them.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Tyson asked

"Talking and nothing more" Rei replied

"Oh that's right you guys broke up duh sorry about that" Tyson blushed

"Whatever" Kai answered

**Hallway**

As the Blade Breakers walked down the hall they saw the Demolition Boys standing up ahead leaning against the wall. Hilary started shaking but a comforting hand from Max made her calm down even though she was still scared. She looked at Kai and saw him make eye contact with Tala. Tala tore his gaze from Kai and onto Hilary. Hilary shuddered but didn't look away. His gave burning a hole in her.

"Lets go" Kai demanded

"Yes run while you can Kai but I'll be waiting for you" Tala smirked

"Kai?" Hilary started

"Drop it" Kai yelled

But Hilary had no intention of dropping anything. She wanted Kai and she was going to make sure she got him. Tala would not interfere anymore. He will understand. Hilary planned the perfect time to meet Tala and show him Kai's hers.

"_Perfect, the hallway after dark"_ Hilary thought

She slipped the note to Tala. Determined he got it. Now to see if he'll agree. She looked at him and he nodded.

"_Now to wait for dark."_ Hilary thought

**Darkened Hallway**

"Hilary" Tala sneered through the dark

"Tala" Hilary said calmly

"Listen I want you to stay away from him" Hilary stated

"Not possible" Tala smirked

"Why not?" Hilary questioned

"How can I stay away from something that's mine?" Tala replied

"LISTEN" Hilary started

"NO YOU LISTEN, KAI IS MINE" Tala growled slamming Hilary against the wall

"T A L A" Hilary choked out

Tala dropped Hilary to the floor and leaned in an inch from her.

"Don't test me girl it's never good" Tala sneered with glaring eyes

"Why are you acting like this?" Hilary whispered eyes widening in fright

"Because of you" Tala whispered back before….

**A/N: Sorry readers I just had to stop there. I have such a great chapter planned in my head but I cant write it if I continue. Once again I am really sorry if it was super short. Plz. RR.**


	6. New Revelations

**Love Rage**

Flame: Wow here's my next chapter I cant believe I'm updating this now.

Ariella: Well I hope this chapter is exciting.

Flame: It should be

Faye: You mean you hope it will be

Falia: Now what?

Ariella: I guess we read the story

Faye: Well none of us own Beyblade its not ours I repeat its not ours.

Flame: Well done

Faye: You mean well said

Flame: SHUT UP

Ariella: Plz. RR.

**Chapter 6: New Revelations**

**Darkened Hallway**

"Because of you" Tala whispered before leaning in and placing a kiss on Hilary's lips.

At first Hilary was to shocked to move but she came back to reality as Tala released her and got up to leave.

"TALA" Hilary yelled as she got up

"What do you think your doing? She yelled when he didn't answer her

Hey I deserve an answer Tala" Hilary continued

"Its because I love you" Tala replied in a hushed voice

"But what about Kai?" Hilary asked uncertain of Tala's motives

"I love you more" Tala replied before walking off

"TALA" Hillary yelled after him but he was gone

When she was all alone Hilary headed back to her room she shared with the other Blade Breakers. She was at the door and just about to enter when he fingers touched her lips unable to get the feeling of Tala's kiss off of them.

**Blade Breakers Room**

As Hilary sat on her bed all she could think about was how Tala had kissed her. She was certain that Tala loved Kai but now she wasn't so sure. Could it be possible he was only with Kai to hide is real emotions? She would ask him tomorrow.

She laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes dreaming of Kai and Tala. Who did she love more? Unknown to her, a certain crimson-eyed blader was watching her and smiling.

"_Finally it has begun. Now maybe I can leave"_ Kai thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

But he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was what had happened and now this. His time was almost up and he hadn't told anyone what happened. Given any clues as to what was in store for them.

"I just hope they can pull through without me by their sides" Kai thought tears almost forming but being blinked away as soon as they formed.

It took hours to fall asleep but he finally did and he knew that someday he would have to tell them.

**Morning**

As Hilary awoke she noticed that all her teammates were asleep except Kai. It looked like he had been up for awhile. She got her clothes and headed for the shower. When that was finished she changed and headed for the lobby.

"Hilary" A voice called as she reached the door

"Hello" Hilary called not sure of whom the voice belonged to.

"Hilary" The voice echoed again

"Who's there" She asked getting frightened

She started getting scared so she checked the rooms. Everyone except Kai was asleep. She turned around but accidentally…

"Oomph" Hilary said as she bumped into Kai

"What are you doing?" Kai asked

"Kai are you playing a trick on me?" Hilary replied

"I don't play tricks" Kai stated as he glared at her

"Ok Kai man I was asking" Hilary said as she turned on her heal

"Hilary" The strange voice said

"See Kai" Hilary stated as she turned to face Kai

"No" Kai answered

Kai could see Hilary getting scared so he decided to help her out. As the voice kept calling to her Kai found the source.

"Hilary" Kai said as he waited for her

"Yeah Kai" Hilary said as she came over to him

When she reached him. Kai pulled out the recorder and took out the batteries.

"What is this?" Hilary asked

"Its Tyson" Kai replied

A few minutes later the door opened and Max, Rei, and Tyson came out. As soon as they saw a fuming Hilary they busted out laughing.

"Man we got her so good" Tyson said as he continued to laugh

"I know but it was so mean Tyson" Max said choking out between laughs.

Hilary couldn't take this anymore. She fumed out the door unable to see the laughing Blade Breakers and a smirking Kai.

**Lobby**

Hilary walked to the lobby and sat down. As she continued to scan her eyes rested on Tala. As his rested on her. She remembered how he kissed her and left, it was so strange and yet she wanted more. She started having feelings for Tala that she never had for anyone, even Kai. Besides she wanted Kai like she wanted Tala. Both of them wanted Kai like they wanted each other and she knew she could only have one. As she sat there thinking Tala approached her and sat down.

"Hilary?" Tala asked

"Huh?" Hilary replied

"We have to decide once and for all who gets Kai" Tala sternly said

"I agree after all we only want him to be happy" Hilary replied

They got up and walked away determined to prove who loves Kai more. As Hilary walked towards her room she stopped to think of how she would prove it. She got to her room and walked in.

**Blade Breakers Room**

As Hilary walked in she saw something lying on the table. It was a note from Kai. She read the note then dropped it.

"What does he mean he wants me to be with Tala" Hilary cried

"Hello is anyone here" Hilary chocked out

No reply

"Hello anyone" Hilary said again

Since no one was here Hilary decided to look elsewhere. She ran out the door determined to find Kai and bumped into Tala on the way.

**Hallway**

"Hey watch it" Tala growled

"What are you doing here?" Hilary asked

"I got a note from Kai and I want an explaination" Tala told her

"I got a note from him as well" Hilary replied as Tala looked at both notes

"You get this note as well?" Tala asked

"Yeah I was just going to find Kai" Hilary replied

"Then we'll look together" Tala stated

"Any ideas as to where he might be" Tala asked

"None what about you" Hilary replied

"Just one" Tala said grabbing Hilary's hand and running off.

"Where are we going?" Hilary asked as Tala dragged her along

"To the park Kai likes to blade at" Tala replied

**Outside**

"Where is he?" Tala asked as soon as they got to a park

"I don't know but now it's raining" Hilary replied

"Well since he's not here we should find a place to stay until the rain lets up enough to get back to the hotel" Hilary continued

"Good idea" Tala replied

They got to a street a few blocks from the hotel. As they were standing there, rain pouring down around them Hilary saw a newspaper.

"What's this?" Hilary said as she picked it up and read the front page.

All of a sudden she dropped it and tears started forming in her eyes. Tala realized this and tried to calm her down. As he took the whimpering girl in his arms he looked down at the fallen paper and gasped.

**KAI WAS DEAD**


	7. Finalities and Tranquilities: A Past Ref...

**Love Rage**

Flame: Sorry guys I actually didn't intend on Kai getting killed

Faye: So what exactly happened

Ariella: Yeah you want to tell all of us

Flame: Well if you read the next chapter you'll find out what happened and everything

Falia: Well we're going to shut up now so you can RR

Faye: You better be careful I think the reviews are mad at you for killing Kai

Flame: Like I told you it was unintentional.

Ariella: Well none of us own beyblade. But we still love it.

**Love Rage: Finalities and Tranquilities: A Past Reflection**

**Kai's POV**

"_Finally together" _Kai thought as his mind wandered the earth watching his friends.

He had come to enjoy watching Rei. It had been 5 months sense the cancellation of the World Tournament. Instead they held a remembrance for Kai. After that day, the announcement of Kai's death and the Tournament cancellation had every one feeling down. Rei went back home and Hilary stayed with Tala. Tyson went back home and Max switched between his moms and his dads. The All Stars, White Tigers, Majestic's, and Demolition Boys had a reunion funeral for Kai later that day. Kai stayed close to Rei and after awhile Rei was able to sense Kai's presence and often talked to him even if he couldn't hear what Kai might have said. He knew Rei had kept Dranzer safe and he was grateful for that. Tala and Hilary were together and he knew they would last. Max had finally asked Emily out and Tyson was Tyson he hung out with most of his friends.

Kai was searching for a way to tell his teammates and friends what had happened that had caused his death. He was searching while Rei was talking with his old friends when a thought came to mind. He talked to Dranzer about it while Dranzer talked to Digger. The bit beasts knew it would work and Dranzer and Digger set off to talk to the other bit beasts while Kai listened to Rei.

**Rei's Hut**

"Come on Rei cheer up" Mariah said sitting next to Rei

"Yeah Rei try eating" Gary added

"You know Rei, Kai's probably watching you right now and laughing at you" Lee joked

"What's that mean" Rei smirked

"It means Kai wouldn't want you moping around like this" Lee confirmed

"I'm tired I'm going to get some sleep" Rei said

"Ok see you tomorrow Rei" The White Tigers said in unison

**Blader's Dream**

As the Blade Breakers, White Tigers, All Stars, Majestics, Demolition Boys, and Hilary slept peacefully images started forming in there heads. It was Kai but he was alive and it was before the tournament. It started out good but then things changed.

**The Accident**

There were no sounds in this dream, only images. They followed Kai's movements like they were there.

Kai was walking down the street when he arrived at a park. The cool night air tickled his nose as he scratched it and took a deep breath in and letting it out as he relaxed. He sat down by a river and laid on his back looking up at the sky. He looked like he couldn't concentrate on anything but almost like he was. That's when it started getting lighter as Kai rose and started walking. He started crossing the street when he heard a sound although they could only see a light. They saw Kai look but it was too late. The car slammed into him sending him over the car and onto the road. As the person got out of the car they saw him break down and call for an ambulance. As the guy got out of sight the blader's all saw another Kai rise up and then pass out. A little while later that same Kai rose again and walked off but not before turning around and then taking off again. As soon as he ran the ambulance came and declared Kai dead.

**Dreams End**

**Morning**

"Did that really happen" The blader's said as they woke up.

It was then that they all got a call from Kenny and met up at a beyblade center. There they discussed there dream and how they felt.

"So the Kai we were with was his spirit in solid form like a reflection" Oliver asked confused

"I guess so" Spencer replied

"I really miss him" Rei declared as tears formed in his eyes

"I know Rei I think we all miss him" Max said as his tears started falling

"Come on guys do you really think Kai would want us talking and acting like this?" Lee stated rubbing his eyes

"What about Dranzer" Eddie asked as he turned to Rei

"She died this morning. I guess she used up all of her power just helping us see what happened" Rei confirmed

They stayed there for a couple hours talking about Kai and old times. That is until they had to go home.

**Time Goes Bye**

That night as Rei slept, an image of Kai came to him and he was able to talk to him and here his answer.

"Hey Kai how have you been?" Rei asked inside his dream

"I've been better" Kai replied

"You know it's the first time I've actually been able to talk to you since, well you know" Rei continued

"Yeah its not that bad. Its lonely sometimes but I'm used to it" Kai spoke as he and Rei floated on the bottomless floor of the dream realm

"Everyone really misses you" Rei said as more tears rose

"How are Hilary and Tala?" Kai asked pretending he didn't see his friends tears

"There great. Tala and Hilary are really in love. There getting married next month" Rei replied whipping away his tears.

"That's good" Kai replied

"Well its almost morning. I should probably get up." Rei said as a light surfaced in the distance.

"Yeah ok later" Kai said as he walked away

"Kai wait" Rei yelled

"Yeah?" Kai questioned as he turned around

"Can I see you again tonight?" Rei asked shyly

"Of course" Kai replied

They did that for two months and during the day Rei kept busy while during the night he was kept company by Kai. But all things must come to an end as Kai said his final good bye and told Rei he would never see him in his dreams again. At first Rei didn't know what to say but he tried the rest of the night to speak to Kai. Though Kai would never appear.

But as morning came and Rei went to the city he learned in a flash why Kai said good bye. For in one moment a speeding car collided with Rei. As this happened a crimson eyed blader with phoenix wings waited for the golden tiger to rise and meet him. Then as he rose and they walked together, Kai knew that fate had made the choice he so longed to know. For the one he started with would be the one he would hold forever.

They held two funerals. Both apart and then one together. Although they were in separate coffins but side by side. Their friends all knew they would find each other and blade upon the highest cloud, and one day they would all meet up no matter how far away that might seem.

**A/N: Ok I don't know if I should make a sequel to this story let me know what you think. Also plz RR. I know its short but plz. don't kill me plz.**


End file.
